Confessions of a teenage vampire
by cbj234
Summary: Shay is a normal teenager. Or so she thinks. When her and a mystery boy go on the adventure of a lifetime she must fight for survival.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

They don't think I notice how they look at me, how they whistle when I walk by, how they can't stay away from me. Yet I do notice, I do care, I wonder how human women handle it all day with the annoying comments and that feral whistling. I'm not even human and I've only been here for a mere amount of days and yet I wish there was some way to get rid of them all. Then there would be no more whistling, no more horrible staring, no more dreaded days at this horrible school. All the girls envy me… yet I don't care. I just want to find that one guy, that one…vampire.


	2. 2:THe Begginning of my Dreaded Forever

1

The Beginning of My Dreaded Forever

Three years earlier

Tick tock was all I heard. The round clock on the wall moved like it couldn't tick or tock anymore, and so did Mrs. Basson. She was the worst anatomy teacher anyone could have. How did I get stuck in last period with Mrs. Basson? Everyone slept and usually drooled, so I sat by myself at a table. I doodled during most of my classes or daydreamed. Why was life so boring? Why cant life be like the movies or like the notebook? I think I must be a lesbian because I haven't had a boyfriend in over 2 years. All the guys here at Ridge Water High are either total rejects or drug addicts. The few I dated in middle school were okay, but they go to the honors school by the cliff. The guys there are at least smart……..

"Shay Breton, wake up! Class is over. I expect that paper to be in perfect shape next class since you didn't decide to work on it at all today." I wanted to strangle her! It's not my fault she puts us to sleep. "Yes, Mrs. Basson." I said with a sharp tone. 'Do not give me that tone young lady do you want detention?" she asked me. "No Mrs. Basson" I said sarcastically back to her. "Well then get out of my Class Shay" "Okay Mrs. Basson" I said as I hurried out the door rolling my eyes. I ran by my locker then sprinted to my silver Honda Pilot and started the engine. Just as soon as my tires rolled off the smooth pavement of the school parking lot and onto the rocky soil of the small country road I heard my phone ring, and when I looked at the caller ID I felt so much better. It was my best friend Kailin. She always made everything better. I picked up the phone and said "Hey Kai" "What's up Shay?"

"Kai I hate school so much I mean Ms. Basson is all over me about that stupid anatomy paper. It's so pointless, especially since it's not even worth anything!" I said to Kailin through the phone. "I know right" Kai said. I suddenly dropped the phone because just as Kai spoke those words I saw a body blur across the road and into the forest. "Shay? Shay?"I wasn't listening and I couldn't focus but I picked the phone back up anyway and said "Kai I'm going to have to call you back". "Okay Shay, but-"I shut the phone on her before she could finish her sentence and pulled off onto the side of the dusty back road. I got out, locked my car, and walked into the dark green forest.

After an hour of searching through the forest and seeing plenty of things besides what I saw earlier, I turned back. I decided it would be better just to go back to my car and drive home. It was getting dark and my mom would be worried if I didn't return soon. I stepped back into my silver Honda pilot and started the engine just as the sun was setting on the horizon and the sky was steadily turning pink. I headed home, but right as I was about to turn onto the main road, five minutes away from my house I saw something flash by my window. I thought nothing of it and continued driving home. Then once again I saw it and I looked over to see what IT was, or…him? All I saw was a boy, a beautiful boy with dark brown hair and bronze eyes. I began to question my eye sight as he looked into my eyes while standing in the middle of the road. "What the-"and then I blacked out.


	3. 3:The Awakening

2

The Awakening

The bright lights burned into my eyes as I woke. I tried to sit up but I felt the bones in my left arm clash. I whimpered in pain and looked around. The walls were white and I had an IV in my arm. A hospital? What was I doing in a hospital? "Hello?" I said in a panicked tone. "Nurse, she's awake!" I heard my mother say. "Hi sweetie, how are you feeling? Do you remember me? Oh, I'm so glad you're-""Mom, Why am I here?" I said in a croaky tone. "Honey, you were in a car wreck. After you hung up on Kailin and didn't call her back for an hour, she got worried and went to find you. Oh thank god she did, too! Your car was flipped and you were on your back, unconscious on the road." "What? No, I was…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. What was I doing before I wrecked? I saw something; I know I did, so I dug hard into my memory to remember it. There was a boy…."Sweetie, the nurse needs to sedate you so you can sleep. Just rest, honey."

When I headed home three days later with my arm wrapped in a hard cast and my head wrapped in a bandage, my mom sentenced me to my bed for a week. The nurse recommended I sleep at least twelve hours per day in order to regain the memory I 'lost'. I actually remembered everything, the body that blurred into the forest and the gorgeous boy that thing ended up being. His bronze eyes and brown hair burned into my heart and all I planned to do this week was spend every waking moment looking for him. When I slept I could dream of him. I knew sneaking out was wrong, but if it was all I could do to find him, then fine, I'll sneak out. "Shay, do you need help getting out of the car? I can help you out." "I'm fine, mom." I said in an agitated and distracted tone. I did a mixture of limping, tripping, and crawling in order to get out of the car and into my house. Once I was inside, I used all my effort just to climb up the stairs to my room. "I'm going to go nap mom." "Okay sweetie. I'm going to the store, but I won't be back for awhile. Call me if you need me." Typical mom, always trying to escape this house full of pain. I guess she just can't handle anymore hurt, especially after dad's death. After standing at the top of the stairs, the wind. I turned on the small TV in my room and checked the weather staring into space; I decided to move my feet and head to my room. I looked outside my window and all I saw was the tree in our front yard, swaying back and forth in. The weather guy said to stay away from the beaches because there might be a hurricane coming. Great, I would have to help mom put up the boards on the windows if the storm was bad enough! All I wanted to do was lie down on my bed and try to figure out what happened the day of my 'car crash'. I knew I'd seen a boy, but after that everything had gone blank. I woke up to white walls, so what was I missing? How did I go from looking at a gorgeous person to a broken arm and concussion? It made no sense at all. I decided to relax and just sleep like the nurse said I should.

In my dream I was sitting on a park bench reading a book. I didn't know what book it was or why I was sitting on a park bench reading it in the middle of the night. Or where I was, but most importantly I didn't know who the gorgeous boy sitting next to me was or even why he was sitting there. The one thing I knew was that he was the boy from my car crash the other day and that this was no ordinary dream. When the boy turned to talk to me I knew once and for all that I needed to listen and that my life would never be the same after I did. He turned to me with this look in his eyes. I knew that look it was the look of regret the look that told me he had done something he should not of. When he said "I'm sorry" I didn't understand all I could do was look at him like he was crazy. When he smiled I suddenly knew, there sitting peacefully where his canines should be were two long sharp sparkling white…FANGS?!? Suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore and I screamed out "HELP ME". When he finally said something I was already about to jet off down the road. He said "Stop, Shay I am trying to help you, I'm not here to hurt you I'm here to show you how to deal with your…new life." I answered back "What in the world are you talking about I don't have a new life I love my life...Well except for my science teacher but that doesn't matter..." "Shay, sit down and let me talk to you I am Archer and I will be your guide as you get through this transition". "What are you talking about? You are crazy. I am out of here." And with that I hurried off into the distant night. "Shay" he called "Stop. You need to listen you are in grave danger unless you hear me out. But I can't force you to listen if you choose not to I will leave you alone and not ever bother you again but head my warning, you are not imagining seeing me at your crash the other day I really was there but I only did what I did because HE is chasing you and I must protect you." I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned around. Something about the way he had said that made my very blood turn to ice and send chills up my spine. "Tell me everything, and I mean EVERYTHING" I said and with that he started his story.


	4. 4:Believing The Unbelievable

3

Believing the Unbelievable

I couldn't do anything other than sit there and listen as Archer spun a tale so wild even I couldn't believe it. I sat there wide eyed as he spoke his 'life story' I didn't believe any of it but the way he talked about it, made me rethink everything I had ever learned about the supernatural world. When he finished talking and got up I just sat there staring off into the distance. He stood there looking at me like he expected me to follow. When he finally said something it took all my energy to turn around and look him in the eyes. He said "Well then, are you coming or not?" I couldn't get the words to my lips in time before he said "I know this is a lot to take in but I need you to decide soon are you coming or not. Be aware that if you come you with me you will never see your life as it is again. We will leave tomorrow if you are coming then meet me at the Jacksonville crossroads tomorrow at 12:00 sharp. If you are not there I will expect you are not coming and I will not come back for you." And with that he disappeared into the night. I don't know how long I sat there but when the darkness started to turn to light I knew it was time to leave. Suddenly I awoke sitting back on my bed in my room. I turned to take a quick look at my clock and I was surprised to see that it was 9:00 in the morning, I had only 3 short hours to decide whether or not I was going to leave my life as I know it behind and start my new one. I thought back to the night before and the crazy story Archer had told me.

"_Your world is not what it seems." Is how he had started the story. That had been bad enough but little did I know it was about to get a whole lot worse. " I am not what I seem, you are not what you think you are. What I am about to say is going to make you rethink everything you have ever seen, heard or smelled in your whole life and nothing will ever look the same to you." He waited for me to answer "Okay" is all I could say. "I think you have already guessed this but I am vampire and soon you will be to. The first time I saw you I knew you were different, you walked different and most of all you smelled different. I had never smelled a human quite like you. Not only did you smell delicious but you also smelled not quite vampire but more that then any human I had ever met before. It was different not quite friend but not quite food either. _


End file.
